Autumn Leigh Frost
by DaughteroftheSea123
Summary: You have heard of all the guardians. But what about the lost guardian? Jack had a sister. Her name, Autumn Leigh Frost. Guardian of Health and Well-being in kids. ONE SHOT! This is my first fanfic.
1. This is not the best, but, oh well!

There are Jack Frost, The Tooth Fairy, Santa, The Sandman, and The Easter Bunny. But have you ever heard of Autumn Summers, the spirit of Fall? No, guess you haven't. Well this is a short story about her death and how she became the lost guardian.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Can't catch me Autumn!" my little brother Jack yelled. I abruptly waved my hand and he came to a stop. "Autumn, no powers!" Well, my name is Autumn Summers, the spirit of fall. Jack over there is the one and only Jack Frost, spirit of winter, and my little brother. Ok back to the present time! Jack waved his giant shepherd stick thing and froze my feet to the ground. Sometimes I hate him. See, the Man in the Moon brought me back to life about 312 and Jack, my little annoyance, back about 311 years ago. making us stuck at the ages 18 and 17 for the rest of eternity.

As the sun was setting, Jack and I ran home, to the North Pole. Ya I said it, the North Pole. Home to Santa Claus and my brother and I. He had given us rooms a few years back when we became guardians. Tooth still had not found my teeth, so I don't know how I died. 'Maybe I will never know how i died so I better just learn to live with it' i thought as Tooth burst into the room screaming "I found them! I found them!" "Vat did you vind?" North asked with a very curious, and confused look on his face. "Autumn's teeth!" "WHOOP WHOOP DEE DO!" Jack screamed. I think there might have bee a small hint of sarcasm. "Really? You actually found my memories?" I asked, more the excited. Tooth nodded violently. She handed them to me with a grin. I pressed the purple diamond and blacked out.

{Memory}  
When I woke up I saw a bright day with a small amount of snow and the trees surrounding a green pasture had brightly colored leaves. Showing me, the spirit of Fall, that it was the second week of autumn. A young Jack and I were running through the trees happily. I could hear our mother telling us to be safe from our small cottage. I watched my mother shut the door and walk back into the house as I heard a scream. It sounded like Jack so I quickly turned around. He was on the ground with a single tear streak on his face. I looked at his long legs and noticed a long blood red gash. It wasn't too deep and it would heal in less that a week. How did I know that you ask? Well, I am the guardian of health and well-being in children. I am basically an immortal nurse with a doctoring dictionary in my younger version of me ran picked up the young Jack and ran towards the house. She scrambled inside and yelled "Jack's hurt! Mother come quick!"  
{Memory End}

{Memory}  
Jack and I were swinging with our arms on a tree in late fall. We were laughing hysterically and shrieking with joy. Suddenly, I heard a big crack. The young me had a scared face and swung herself up onto a branch and motioned to the tree, saying"Jack, maybe we should stop. The tree might break and you could get hurt." "What about you Autumn?" "I don't care about me. If I die then it's ok because I will know that you are safe." I grabbed Jack's bare foot and pulled him off of the tree right as it was falling onto me. "JACK!" I screamed. That was my last word as Autumn Leigh Frost.  
{Memory End}  
Suddenly I passed out again. When I woke up, I was back at the North Pole with Jack looking worried and Tooth still excited. "Velcome back Autumn" "Yeah mate, how did you pass?" "Autumn! I'm so glad you're back sis. I was getting worried 'cause you were out for a few hours." "Oh Autumn, did your teeth still sparkle?" Yeah, I bet you can tell who those are from so I'm not going to go into great detail. I know, the last one was Tooth.  
"I know how I died now. I was with Jack." jack had an I-told-you-so look on his face.  
Tooth looked utterly shocked, Bunny frowned and uttered "I knew you two trouble makers were close", and North just has standing there shocked.

Just as I was looking at their faces, a dark shadow was formed behind Jack. "Pitch." I whispered in disgust. "JACK LOOKOUT!" I screamed as it reached out to grab my brother. I lunged forward and pushed him out of the way. The dark hand grabbing me instead. "Aha, the sister of Jack Frost. Hello Autumn Summers." a sinister voice said. "Autumn!" the other guardians screamed. I felt a shark pain in my chest and looked down. I dark sword was protruding from my fall colored camo shirt. My white skirt had blood stains on it and my item of power, my leaf necklace, was on the floor. I couldn't do anything, but somehow, from my core, a bright light lashed out at the darkness. Destroying it from its source. "I Autumn Summers, sacrifice myself for all children of the world and for my family, the guardians!" I yelled over the noise of the dark and light fighting each other. "AUTUMN NO!" my baby brother screamed. "GOODBYE JACK!" I yelled to him with my last ounce of strength and I vanished into thin air. "NOOOOOO!" Jack screamed.


	2. Just a happy little remake

There are Jack Frost, The Tooth Fairy, Santa, The Sandman, and The Easter Bunny. But have you ever heard of Autumn Summers, the spirit of Fall? No, guess you haven't. Well this is a short story about her death and how she became the lost guardian.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Can't catch me Autumn!" my little brother Jack yelled. I abruptly waved my hand and he came to a stop. "Autumn, no powers!" Well, my name is Autumn Summers, the spirit of fall. Jack over there is the one and only Jack Frost, spirit of winter, and my little brother. Ok back to the present time! Jack waved his giant shepherd stick thing and froze my feet to the ground. Sometimes I hate him. See, the Man in the Moon brought me back to life about 312 and Jack, my little annoyance, back about 311 years ago. making us stuck at the ages 18 and 17 for the rest of eternity.

As the sun was setting, Jack and I ran home, to the North Pole. Ya I said it, the North Pole. Home to Santa Claus and my brother and I. He had given us rooms a few years back when we became guardians. Tooth still had not found my teeth, so I don't know how I died. 'Maybe I will never know how i died so I better just learn to live with it' i thought as Tooth burst into the room screaming "I found them! I found them!" "Vat did you vind?" North asked with a very curious, and confused look on his face. "Autumn's teeth!" "WHOOP WHOOP DEE DO!" Jack screamed. I think there might have bee a small hint of sarcasm. "Really? You actually found my memories?" I asked, more the excited. Tooth nodded violently. She handed them to me with a grin. I pressed the purple diamond and blacked out.

{Memory}  
When I woke up I saw a bright day with a small amount of snow and the trees surrounding a green pasture had brightly colored leaves. Showing me, the spirit of Fall, that it was the second week of autumn. A young Jack and I were running through the trees happily. I could hear our mother telling us to be safe from our small cottage. I watched my mother shut the door and walk back into the house as I heard a scream. It sounded like Jack so I quickly turned around. He was on the ground with a single tear streak on his face. I looked at his long legs and noticed a long blood red gash. It wasn't too deep and it would heal in less that a week. How did I know that you ask? Well, I am the guardian of health and well-being in children. I am basically an immortal nurse with a doctoring dictionary in my younger version of me ran picked up the young Jack and ran towards the house. She scrambled inside and yelled "Jack's hurt! Mother come quick!"  
{Memory End}

{Memory}  
Jack and I were swinging with our arms on a tree in late fall. We were laughing hysterically and shrieking with joy. Suddenly, I heard a big crack. The young me had a scared face and swung herself up onto a branch and motioned to the tree, saying"Jack, maybe we should stop. The tree might break and you could get hurt." "What about you Autumn?" "I don't care about me. If I die then it's ok because I will know that you are safe." I grabbed Jack's bare foot and pulled him off of the tree right as it was falling onto me. "JACK!" I screamed. That was my last word as Autumn Leigh Frost.  
{Memory End}  
Suddenly I passed out again. When I woke up, I was back at the North Pole with Jack looking worried and Tooth still excited. "Velcome back Autumn" "Yeah mate, how did you pass?" "Autumn! I'm so glad you're back sis. I was getting worried 'cause you were out for a few hours." "Oh Autumn, did your teeth still sparkle?" Yeah, I bet you can tell who those are from so I'm not going to go into great detail. I know, the last one was Tooth.  
"I know how I died now. I was with Jack." jack had an I-told-you-so look on his face.  
Tooth looked utterly shocked, Bunny frowned and uttered "I knew you two trouble makers were close", and North just has standing there shocked. As a small smile was forming on my lips, I saw a dark shadow forming behind Jack. "Jack. Turn. Around." I said through clenched teeth. The dark figure reached for Jack, forming into a hand. "PITCH?!" I screamed I tossed jacks staff to him and got into battle position. My magic black leather necklace started glowing fiery red. I blew a strong wind at the figure, throwing black sand everywhere. The dark figure hesitated by Jack, and lunged at my. The dark sand wrapped around my body, and I reached inside myself. I pulled out my last bit of energy and felt the warmth spread through my body as I thought of all the things that made me happy. The many years Jack and I had spent running around the world together, North, Tooth, and even Bunny. I was almost completely gone, but I looked to the moon. He told me that I was going to be nature. That I could get a second chance, but still be with Jack. My hair flew back by an unseen wind, my short skirt, ripped black leggings, and camo fall colored shirt disappeared. Leaving me wearing a blue and green save the whales shirt with ripped short sleeves, an ocean blue mini skirt , and ripped neon green leggings. I looked at my feet to see them bare as always when something raven colored caught my eye. I touched it with my hand to find that it was my hair, only it went down to my knees and was pitch black. It was because of my most recent death.  
I heard Jack gasp and saw him look at me. I spoke in his mind, 'Hi Jackie. I'm baaaack' I sang in his head. He handed me a mirror and I saw that I looked exactly like him, just a girl with black floor length hair. "Whoa" was all I had to say. I smiled at Jack and he smiled back. North and Tooth fainted when they saw me, and bunny just said "Oh uhh ummmm, welcome back mate." So I grabbed Jacks hand, and pulled him to the door to the workshop. I opened it up and pushed outside. He groaned exasperated. I grabbed his hair and shoved his face into the snow and walked/flew inside. "Ahh, this is going to be very, very fun.


End file.
